Exactly What He Wanted
by solitaireclay07
Summary: Christmas 1979. Ivy goes to give Sirius his Christmas present and realizes that she got him the wrong thing. AU from Nobody Sees Me Wishing. Warning: Uber Fluff.


I stood awkwardly in the doorframe, leaning against it with one hand and trying to pull off one of my boots with the other. It was filled with snow, wedged in every place that my foot didn't occupy.

Groaning softly, I finally pulled off the boot, throwing it to the ground.

"You need help?" I didn't even bother to look up as I switched feet and began on my other boot.

"No, I can get it." Except the boot didn't want to come off. Finally, after a few hard tugs, the boot flew across the entryway and emptied the snow onto the floor.

I grimaced, looking up at Sirius. He didn't even bother to take off his boots, even though he had to have massive amounts of snow in them.

"It's cold out here," I said, pulling slightly on his cloak. "Here. Close the door behind you and I'll get your presents."

Sirius grinned, leaning against the door and shutting it with his shoulder. "Presents? You got me multiple presents? I'm flattered."

I smiled slightly at him. "Of course. Just wait here." He didn't make any motion to sit down so I took a step around him to get the presents. As soon as I was in front of him, he quickly leaned forward and placed a kiss on my cheek.

And then laughed when I stumbled taking my next step.

Trying my best to ignore him, I looked under my tree for the familiar gifts and brought out three boxes – tied up perfectly with red and gold string. I thought I was being pretty festive; I was a perfectionist when it came to wrapping presents. I also grabbed something sitting on the mantle and the stocking hanging below it.

He was still standing next to the door when I walked back in view. I had almost expected him to be peeking around the corner, spying on me and trying to figure out the surprise.

"Happy Christmas!" I exclaimed, holding out the bundle in my arms.

Sirius's eyes lit up at the sight of everything in front of him. "You really went all out, didn't you?"

I shrugged, as he began to take everything from me. The boxes weren't really that heavy and the other objects easily sat on top, making it easy to carry everything.

"What's this?" He picked off the long piece of fabric from on top of the box, letting it unfold on its way to the ground.

I smiled as he raised an eyebrow at the gift. "A scarf," I responded. "My grandma actually made it." He gave me a strange look. "For you," I added.

His look got even stranger. "Your grandma knows about me?"

"My mom might have mentioned something to her. My grandma likes making scarfs for anyone she can. If she found out about a distant fourth cousin twice removed, she'd make one for him too," I tried to explain, finding myself rambling like a lunatic instead.

He laughed. "You're adorable," he assured me, probably knowing exactly what I was thinking.

I shuffled my feet. "Um, I also got you a stocking full of little candies. I just wanted to give you exactly what you wanted for Christmas. I hope I got it right."

Was I rambling again? I hope I wasn't. By the way Sirius was giving me the strangest look, I probably was making a fool out of myself.

I had hoped by now that we would be over this whole awkward phase, especially since the wedding was only two months away. However, the awkwardness continued with vengeance.

And Sirius still wasn't saying anything. Maybe he was just frozen with happiness at his gifts. At least, I hope that was it. I hoped he didn't hate them.

But he hadn't even opened them yet. He couldn't immediately hate the gifts.

"You didn't," he finally said, tilting his head at me.

My eyes widened. "What?" I was wrong. I _had _to mess everything up.

I could only stare, paralyzed, as Sirius threw open the door and chucked all of my gifts into the snow. My gifts – the ones I worked so hard for – out in the snow to freeze.

"What did I do-" The words faded on my lips as I stared in horror, my throat closing up.

He turned back to me with this blazing look in his eyes. I only had time to step back on one foot before his arm wrapped around my waist, bringing me close to him.

He immediately placed a kiss on the side of my neck. "You can keep the presents and that awesome scarf," he murmured against my skin. "Because what I wanted for Christmas is right in front of me."

I let out a shaky breath. "If you could have told me that sooner, that would have saved a lot of trouble."

He chuckled, placing his hands against the side of my face and analyzing my expression. I couldn't keep a straight face – it could have been the fact that I had tried to make a joke and failed or that the whole situation was entirely hopeless in a way. I loved it just the same.

"Maybe, but would you have it any other way?"

I glanced outside at the discarded presents. "It is quite flattering that I am all you want for Christmas."

He threaded his fingers through my hair and I watched as his lips twitched upward. "Exactly. So, tomorrow, the first day _after _Christmas, I'm going out and rescuing those presents."

I was only able to let out a soft laugh before Sirius captured my lips with his, effectively making me forget all about those lost presents out in the snow.

* * *

A SIRIUS/IVY CHRISTMAS FLUFF PIECE. Exciting.

It's AU, of course. Happens the first Christmas after the end of NSMW. It would fit into my AU story, if I started this.

Based off of the song Girl of My Dreams by the Jonas Brothers . It's ridiculously cheesy and I love it. Don't make fun of me – at least it gave me inspiration to write this fluffy fluff.


End file.
